1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of conduit bracing and fire safety, and, more particularly, to a riser support clamp for a pipe riser or conduit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various plumbing construction procedures require a variety of specialty parts and accessories to provide for a professional appearing installation that meets all applicable building codes. One area that is frequently addressed in any inspection activity is pipe that passes through a floor, wall or ceiling. Pipe or conduit that is routed vertically and passes through a floor or ceiling must be supported at the floor to hold the weight of the pipe and the material passing therethrough. Previously, this entailed using a field fabricated clamp that spreads the weight of the pipe out in only two directions. Depending on the weight of the pipe and the type of floor construction, these clamps could be quite long and occupy much valuable floor space. After the clamps were installed, fireproof sealant, concrete, grout, caulking or other similar sealing materials were applied about the circumference of the pipe. Thus, the application of a sealant required a second installation step that is messy and consumes additional time and material. Furthermore, if a pipe must be removed for modifications, remodeling and/or renovation to the existing structure, the removal of applied sealants can be difficult and equally messy. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which vertically mounted pipes and/or conduits can be secured and provide fire-resistance in a single device that is easy to use without the disadvantages as previously described and disclosed within the patents provided below.
An example of a device similar to that of the present invention is provided at http://www.cooperbline.com/pdf/catalogs/ProductInformation/PH03%20PDF-WebPI /PC-StandardRiserClamp.pdf, and sold by B-LINE® Systems, Inc., which offers twenty-one (21) separate pipe clamps designed to support and stabilize vertical pipe runs. A riser pipe clamp corresponding to a nominal pipe diameter of four (4) inches (indicated as part number B3373-4) indicates a design load capacity of approximately 810 pounds. The riser pipe clamp exemplifies the prior art and is depicted in FIG. 1.
An exemplary embodiment of the prior art is depicted in FIG. 1 as a riser pipe clamp 50 comprising identical clamps 52a and 52b coupled about a pipe 54. Each clamp 52a and 52b comprises a semi-annular collar 56 intermediately disposed between linearly elongated wings or arms 58. The semi-annular collars 56 are placed about the pipe 54 so that the collars 56 cumulatively circumscribe the circumference of the pipe 54. The wings or arms 58 of each clamp 52a and 52b are coupled by bolt and nut 60 combinations (or other similar means) so as to couple the clamps 52a and 52b securely about the pipe 54 for structural support.
FIG. 2 depicts the riser pipe clamp 50 of FIG. 1, or a clamp 50 of similar or substantially similar configuration. The clamp 50 is depicted as installed on the pipe 54. Installation is performed in accordance with building codes, specifically addressing the securement of pipe (that may run vertically or horizontally depending upon the architectural requirements) and the steps necessary for fireproofing adjacent areas, including from floor-to-floor or room-to-room. In accordance with such codes, and as depicted in FIG. 2, the pipe 54 is wrapped in a layer of fiberglass insulation 62. The pipe 54 is also circumscribed by a fire barrier wrap or strip 64 (such as a fire barrier manufactured by 3M®) for inhibiting the transfer or penetration of heat and/or flame from one floor or room to an adjacent floor or room. Material 66 for damming any space between the fire barrier wrap or strip 64 and the floor or wall slab 68. The combination of the insulation 62, the fire barrier wrap or strip 64 and the damming material 66 fill any space between the pipe 54 and the floor or wall slab 68, thereby sealing the opening provided through which the pipe 54 runs. A caulk 70 material is placed between the slab 68 and the pipe 54 (and insulation 62), the caulk 70 adjacent the strip 64 and material 66 (so as to be adjacent the clamp 50). The caulk 70 is used to seal the opening, to adhere and secure the pipe 54 and other material together, and to minimize or inhibit the transfer or penetration of heat and/or flame from floor-to-floor or room-to-room. The caulk 70 is envisioned as the type that inhibits heat and/or flame (such as a fire barrier caulk manufactured by 3M®). The clamp 50 may include a plurality of shear pins 72 welded to the pipe 54. The shear pins 72 prevent the pipe 54 from sliding down through the clamp 50. Without the pins 72, the pipe 54 would slide down and through the clamp 50 and may result in structural failure of the pipe 54 at one or various points (including joints and junctures) and/or structural failure to the clamp 50.
Referring now to FIG. 17 and FIG. 18, the prior art is depicted to provide an example of the installation of several clamps and pipe risers in a confined space or area. For instance, in FIG. 17, two large pipe risers 54a are installed using the conventional riser clamps 50a as described above. A smaller pipe riser 54b is installed using a smaller version of the conventional riser clamp 50b described above. The length of the wings or arms 58 of each clamp 50a and 50b result in an inefficient use of space, wherein the respective pipe risers 54a and 54b are spaced to accommodate the length of the clamps 50a and 50b. Likewise, in FIG. 18, a variation of the two large pipe risers 54a and the smaller piper riser 54b is depicted, in which a more efficient use of the space is achieved relative to that in FIG. 17. However, the variation in FIG. 18 still results in inefficient space usage because of the cumbersome length of the clamps 50a and 50b. By comparison, and as shall be described in greater detail below, FIG. 19 and FIG. 20 depict embodiments using a combination of the improved clamps of the present invention with a convention clamp 50 (see FIG. 19) or a combination entirely comprising the improved clamps of the present invention in lieu of conventional clamps 50 (see FIG. 20). The use of the improved clamps of the present invention in lieu of the conventional clamps results in a maximization of space usage.
The aforementioned embodiment, and related devices in the art, suffer from several drawbacks. Noticeably, the clamp 50, due to the length of the wings or arms 58, consumes a disproportionate amount of space and forces adjacently running pipe to be spaced at distances that make inefficient use of the construction space available. The clamp 50 has a limited surface area that contacts a pipe riser 54, which thereby limits and minimizes the bearing, gripping and weight capacity, respectively and collectively, of the clamp 50. As such, the clamp 50 is useful but highly inefficient and ineffective at securing a pipe riser 54 beyond a limited weight and force capacity (approximately 810 pounds, as noted above). Additionally, the clamp 50 fails to cover the opening in the floor or wall, which prevents the proper climate control between adjacent floors or walls, and which further fails to prevent or inhibit the spread of flames unless flame retardant material is incorporated into the installation process.
The present invention, embodied in FIG. 3 through FIG. 16, and FIG. 19 through FIG. 22, is an improvement over the conventional clamps 50 depicted and described in the prior art. The present invention eliminates or reduces the size of the wings or arms 58 of the prior art clamps 50, thereby allowing a more efficient use of construction space and materials. Furthermore, and as shall be described below, the present invention provides a greater surface area that contacts the pipe riser, increasing the bearing and gripping surfaces and the weight capacity that the clamp is capable of handling, thereby reducing the likelihood that the pipe may slip from or through the clamp. The present invention also covers the opening in the floor or wall, thereby reducing the likelihood of flame transfer from floor-to-floor or room-to-room. Finally, the present invention is constructed from metal that reduces the spread of fire/flames between floor-to-floor or room-to-room.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an improved pipe riser clamp support. The present invention provides an improved pipe riser clamp support that overcomes all the deficiencies outlined above, and provides other advantages and benefits detailed below.